The present invention relates to the delivery of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing NSAIDs that are used in inhalation therapy.
There are a number of nonsteroidal compositions currently marketed for the treatment of inflammation. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such antiinflammatory compositions are indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, and nabumetone.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the delivery of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing NSAIDs that are used in inhalation therapy.
In a composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of an NSAID. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of an NSAID. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an NSAID.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of NSAID degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of NSAID degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of NSAID degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.5. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 3.0. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5 or 2.2.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing an NSAID to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In another composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density greater than 5 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density greater than 7.5 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density greater than 10 mg/L.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.5. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 3.0. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5 or 2.2.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In a method aspect of the present invention, an NSAID is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of an NSAID, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of an NSAID. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an NSAID.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of an NSAID. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of an NSAID. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an NSAID.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of NSAID degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of NSAID degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of NSAID degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.5. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 3.0. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5 or 2.2.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of an NSAID in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
In another method aspect of the present invention, one of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.5. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 3.0. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5 or 2.2.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density greater than 5 mg/L. Preferably, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density greater than 7.5 mg/L. More preferably, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density greater than 10 mg/L.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, greater than 5 mg of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone is delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, greater than 7.5 mg of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone is delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, greater than 10 mg of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone is delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
In a kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering an NSAID through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of an NSAID; and, b) a device that forms an NSAID drug aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an NSAID.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the NSAID composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.
In a kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone; and, b) a device that forms an indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, or nabumetone composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.